In search of the Demon Child
by Darkonidas
Summary: Searching for someone long believed to be lost, Doron (my OC) makes his way to Mt.Ebott. Will he find who he searches? Can he stop what is deemed unstoppable? (Careful, maybe Spoilers for any run of Undertale,also Fem!Chara and Fem!Frisk) Rated T because this can get rather dark. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Undertale.
1. Chapter 1: Falling down

Chapter 1: Falling down

At first, all the human could see was darkness, not a kind one at that. It was the darkness you see when you sleep, but the one when you couldn't wake up. After a while though, light crept into it and slowly, but surely his eyes would open. The first thing he noticed was his intense headache. Flinching from the pain he brought one of his palm to his head slowly sitting up. Dizzy from the pain, he doesn't really care about his surroundings. Yet somehow the pain vanished faster then he expected it to. So he began looking around, not in any form recognizing the place he was in. There were old pillars around him and carvings of a symbol of sorts on the walls. He looked up only to see , what he had feared. He had fallen down into a hole. But not any hole, no. He fell into a pit on Mt. Ebott, the place where people are said to never return from. Still frowning upon the fact, he just had fallen into the cursed mountain, he also remembered the WHY he was climbing that mountain. He had to find HER.

He stood up from what he only could describe as a flower bed, and slowly began to take in his situation and tried to keep calm about it. And as it slowly settled in he started to ask him self questions about it. Most importantly how he survived that fall and how he would get out of here.

At least one question was answered as the man saw an archway leading somewhere, raising the question who had built it. He steps towards it and peeks into the next room when he reached it. Nothing in there except light falling on a patch of dirt.

Making his way into the room he suddenly had a chilling feeling. Like his sins were crawling up on his back. Then he heard footsteps, muffled by something soft. His heart was beating like crazy and fear crept into him.

Slowly stepping back, the first thing he saw appear was the blue and yellow glowing eye watching him, as it was closing in to him. More and more came into the view as the creature took step after step. It was revealed to be a short skeleton wearing a blue hoodie, black shorts with white stripes and …. pink slippers?

 _Why pink slippers?And why do I even bother with that question?_ The man thought to himself.

"heya, you must be new to the underground, pal?" it questioned him.

At first not knowing what to say, he straightened himself, trying to expel the fear out of his system.

"Yeah, so what if I am?" he said trying to sound convincing. More for himself, then for the other party.

"well, there are a few things I have to get out of the way first." he spook to him in a lightly amused tone. "and tibia honest... I hate long explanations, so lets make this short."

The world around the human seemingly faded into black and white and to make things worse he was trapped inside some kind of box. But at the same time... the man also was not and could see a floating heart inside a white box, with four buttons underneath it. Confused he looked up at the skeleton.

"What is all this?" gesturing around him hoping for answers.

"what you see here is a fight between a monster and a human. That thing" he gestured to the heart " is your soul, the culmination of your being. Normally souls are weak on their own, but they are able to get stronger by accumulating lots of LOVE."

"Wait, what love? Is this about having lovers or friends or-" the boney figure interrupted the utterly confused human. "nah, this isn't about love but LOVE or LV for short. It is gained by amassing EXP, by killing people."

Now the human understood not a thing in the world anymore. " So now im inside of a game, or what?" The shorter figure showed a slightly annoyed look.

 _Impressing how much emotion he can convey with just bones as facial features. And again what with these randoms thoughts?_ Shrugging he focused back on the other side.

"well, those two things are acronyms. I hope you at least know what that means. LOVE stands for Levels Of ViolencE, while EXP means EXecution Points." Upon hearing that the human frowns, but continues to listen. " basically it doesn't make you stronger but easier to distance yourself from the pain you feel and from the people you slay."

The taller figures eyes widened, because when he looked at his "LOVE" it was …. at …. 17.

"so, mind explaining how that LV of yours came to be or..." the skeletons eyes went completely back " **You wanna have bad time?** "

The humans expression darkened as he lowered his gaze and seemed to think about something.

"well what's your answer now?" the monster asked.

The human looked up revealing a rather friendly smile. "Let's introduce ourselves first, because I hate not knowing who I'm facing. My name is … Doron." he said with a wide bow.

The monster somewhat confused responded with " the name's sans, sans the skeleton." stretching his hand out, still wary and tense.

Doron grapped his hand and as soon as he did the world around him regained its colours and shades. "Nice to meet you. As for my LV... it's kind of my job to hunt down people. Special people, so yeah it's no suprise for me to have it. I only didn't think it would be that high."

He gestured to his waist revealing two weapons. One a long thin curved blade better known as a katana and the other …. a gun with seemingly no magazine. "And these are my tools for that job."

The skeleton shrugged. "revealing your weapons to a potential enemy isn't a smart move, you know?"

Doron started to laugh at that statement. "We both know that I wouldn't be standing here anymore, if you really wanted to kill me. Isn't that right... judge?" He looked at the skeleton with a smile on his face. But Sans … was more on guard than ever before.

" **How do you know that?** " He spoke in all seriousness.

Again all the human could do was laugh. "You saw my soul right? It was Yellow wasn't it? How would I not recognize a fellow pursuer of justice?" Then his expression turned somewhat sad.

"Unfortunately I also saw what you have been through. Sorry about peeking."

The monster seemed to relax a tiny bit. " so what? you can't do anything about it so it's pointless to try." he said shrugging again.

"You do know I meant ALL the crap you've been through?" the human said closing his eyes and facing to the ground. The skeleton halted in his position for a moment only to say "nothing you can do about that either. So why dwell on it?"

"What if I had a way?" he said, now facing the short figure once more. " What if I had a way to give you peace?"

Now the skeleton became a bit infuriated. "and what would that solution be? Killing them? Trust me, that won't work. All you can do is stall the inevitable at best." he said, gritting his teeth.

"Well, I did say that my job is to hunt and take down "special" people, right?" Doron spoke with a calm voice. "People that mess with timelines are pretty special, don't you think?"

Now Sans was beginning to wonder. Was there really a chance? Would he really be able to reach the surface again with everyone and be happy for once? "so, what is your plan? Charging right into the fangs of the hungry wolve won't work. I can guarantee you that."

"Well, it's sounds like just the right plan for me then. Just... trust me on this one, please?"

Sighing Sans gave in. "well it's you're death. Come on, I know where they are and a shortcut to get there." He walked through the archway and …. vanished? Doron followed him as fast as he could.

He felt the world warping and distorting around him, when suddenly he stood in a hallway entirely paved in yellow and orange tiles, as well as with pillars and windows which let light in and threw shadows on the opposing wall. Amazed by the scenery he looked around. But Sans interrupted his gazing. "hey, you should get ready because that other human will come soon." Doron glanced at him "Yeah, you're right." and sat down.

"mind telling me what your real plan is?" The human shook his head "You will see soon enough." was all he said before starting to check his 2 weapons. Sans shrugged and goes leaning on a pillar. Soon enough footsteps were heard and both looked up to see a human child in a blue sweater with purple stripes. They looked confused at first, but quickly they had a sadistic smile on their face. The adult human though slowly, got up, his expression not showing any kind of emotion. Just blank focus on his enemy.

"So you are that little psycho running around killing timeline after timeline? Boy, I expected more."

Taunting the enemy, always a bad move... at least when you are weaker than them.

Without a warning the child rushed forward, slashing at their new opponent, who dodged around the stab quickly and kicked the little body across the room.

"Wow, talk about impatient. Anyway I think you had your fun. So let's give that other child his body back. Don't you think so too?" he said in a calm voice, stepping towards his enemy in slow manner.

And it didn't take long for the child to recover from the impact on the wall. But now there was something in their eyes. Not determination, but something dark and lurking. What was reflected were the fear and regret of another person not who Doron battled right here. But it quickly changed back.

"Heh, thinking that I don't know who and what you are is rather naïve you know?" the adult said "Plus I'd rather have you feeling the pain instead of your host."

The child looked at him now showing something different... icy and extreme hatred.

"So what? She is also just a human that deserves to die!" the demon snapped "SHE was the one to start this. SHE was the one kill them. Not ME, I just stole away her "happy ending" and punished her for the crimes she committed."

"And that makes you any better? That makes you the "good" one?" he responded calmly.

"Isn't it more like you both have sins crawling up your back? But from what I saw right now..." he shook his head "... at least one of you shows remorse and regret."

He started walking forward. "You have two choices now. The first is continue down your path..." he unsheathed his blade " … but believe me, when I say that you will die a horrible death over and over again if you do." he unholstered the gun. "Or you reset this mess and I will give you another chance to redeem yourself." he stared at the child with a stare that hid all emotions, that seems to unveil all your sins and dirty secrets.

"AS IF YOU COULD STOP ME." and the child rushed forward knife in hand. "I'M UNSTOPABLE. I'M A DEMON! THE DEMON THAT COMES WHEN YOU CALL IT'S NAME." The man dodged with extreme speed and said.

"No... you are not a demon. You are a confused and scared child... Chara, dear sister." And he swung his sword, emptying the child's HP gauge in one strike. Disbelief ran through their face, checking the stats of Doron.

*Check

 **Doron LV 17**

 **Atk 50+? Def 40+?**

 **Your Immovable Object... and Brother.**

 **You hit a wall, you can not break.**

And back to the reset screen, they were thrown.

 _ **Hey you who read this.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this little piece.**_

 _ **I plan on making a few chapters for this.**_

 _ **Leave a review if you like, I will appreciate it.**_

 _ **Sooo yeah, bye then. Until next time**_

 _ **PS: By the way, I'm pretty new to all of this so don't hesitate on pointing out my mistakes.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Light shining through

**Heya, everyone.**

 **So first up, thanks for your support, not only on this story, but also my OneShot.  
** **Really glad I you enjoyed that. Big thanks to Nazo-XXX for reading and reviewing both. (Also i know i said next week, but yeah couldn't contain myself.)  
** **You really made my day with those... Plus, I was on Hyper-Mode when I read the reviews.  
** **Second I just wanna say I already started the third chapter, so no worries I will keep updating and stuff.  
Proofreading is still done by no one but me, so yeah bear with it please.  
** **I need some practice with fight scene, but I also didn't wanna make it to graphic, so just a small warning for that.  
** **Other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter.** **  
** **Sooo yeah, that's all for my little note here. Bye then.**

Chapter 2: The light shining through

„WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" the „demon" in front of the human was outraged. She stomped through the reset screen and threw a tantrum so big, Frisk has ever seen it once before.

The time she first fought Sans and the comedian was bad enough by himself.

But the kid was frightened. Not by the enraged demon in front of her, no this guy was worse than he was on first glance. This man... looking him in the eye is like … facing ALL of your sins.

This sent chills down her spine. After all Frisk was the one to unleash this monstrosity... but somehow in all this regret and self-pity, she could feel a glimmer of hope, she thought long faded.

„COME ON FRISK, WE HAVE TO KILL THAT GUY!" Chara exclaimed already standing in front of the continue button, yet something felt off.

„Chara..." Frisk meekly started.

„WHAT?" the „demon" whipped around to face her.

Frisk flinched from that and slowly approached the 2 buttons. She glanced over to the reset button, but... it was greyed out like all the times before.

She laid her hand on top of the continue button, causing it to light up and shine brightly.

„Chara, before we do this..." Frisk started again „ … can you tell me why he called you sister?"

The girl in green hesitated for a moment before saying „It won't matter when he dies..."

.

.

.

.

In the Judgement Hall again Doron stood in front of them. The hood of his attire pulled up, hiding his face in the shadows, head cast downwards, his hands buried in his pockets.

„I guess my warning wasn't enough..." his voice echoed throughout the corridor.

„You know I might be a cruel bastard from time to time, but I never enjoy killing a kid."

He lifted his head showing a smile filled with bitterness and regret.

"Much less if that child is my own flesh and blood, I thought lost."

The human child said nothing, but flashed their signature smile bursting into laughter shortly after words. They laughed in a sadistical manner for about a minute, before settling down.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" the human seemed about to have another laughing fit.

"You know you can't win this fight. You know this fight is pointless. It just makes me stronger in the end. I will defeat one time and that will be your end as well as this worlds end. My determination is just to strong for you." Little giggles ran through the little body.

On the other hand Dorons face became hidden by shadows again. Silence filled the hall, but it was a dreading silence foreshadowing whats about to come next. Yet sudden laughter filled the air.

"Oh my, don't we have a self important one at hand."

Chara was confused by this. _Why wasn't he scared? Why doesn't he fear me? WHY?_

"Look, little one, you have never dealt with someone like me before and you will never again, I promise that." He pulled back his hood. His regret was shoved away. "I've dealt with more demons than you can count, so you can trust me when I tell you that you are not one of them."

He pulled out his weapons. "Come on then, show me if you have what it takes to take me down."

Angry the child dashed towards the adult stabbing at him. He dodged but before he could land a blow like last time, he was caught in a flurry of attacks which he deflected in the nick of time. He kicked at the other human. They barely dodged around it but were forced to back off for now.

"I could do this all the time. You never get boring." the child chuckled.

"Hey, Sans, which try are we on?" The skeleton simply replied " exactly 60"

The human looked kind of impressed. "Wow, Determination is one hell of a drug, it seems."

He turned to the other party. "But well, I think we both had enough fun, don't you think so too?"

The child stared at him, seemingly not knowing what to confused. But they resolved themselves to kill him and charged forward.

The next few seconds were like a blur and a century at same time. Doron vanished from in front of them only to appear to the right, kicking at them. They were hit hard into the chest and began flying backwards. Somehow Doron was faster and blurred into existence behind them, launching them upwards, while he seemingly blurred again.

"While it is true that those with the most determination are bound to change the world, sometimes someone is needed to stop them." His voice was right next to Chara and Frisk. "I never failed my job once, until I stopped doing it."

Sharp pain ran through the small body. The child looked down seeing a blade stuck in their chest.

"Don't worry I dropped murdering a long time ago. But you will experience a lot of pain in the near furture." He removed the sword from the small body.

For others, what occurred next, may have looked like a simply flurry of strikes. But for the one doing it is was more like precision work where one failure ended a live if not more. In mid-air with a falling object. Yet for Doron it was routine as he perfectly executed those strikes.

Meanwhile the skeleton a bit away from the fight stared like all the times before this try. Both fear and amazement filled him. Amazement because he never suspected that a human moving like this was possible and that he was possibly free of his curse. Fear because no one could stop a being like this if it decided to turn on all that lives. So Sans just sat there unknowing what to do.

Then something fell to the ground with a a large "thump". The childs body hit the ground, right before the screams started. Horrifying, bloodcurdling screams of agony filled the whole castle as the small human figure seemed to feel like tearing apart. And in fact it also looked like it. The body seemed to switch between the figure of a child in a green sweater and one in a blue sweater. This goes on for a whole minute while the switch seemed to occur faster and faster.

Suddenly the screaming as well as the switching stopped, revealing a child in the blue sweater and something black was ejected from the childs body. The black mass landed on the floor and Sans shot up ready to obliterate it but Doron stopped him from doing so.

"Do that and you are next, pal." he said in a icy tone. The skeleton glared him for him a second before settling back down. Meanwhile the black mass manifested itself into the other child, the one with the green clothes showing one yellow stripe.

"Huh." Doron sounded surprised. "They are both out cold. That's new." Sans looked at him in pure disbelief, but before he could say anything another figure approached him. A big, cloaked and most of all furry figure. Asgore, after all the ruckus came out of his throne room.

"Howdy, human. I believe we haven't met before." Asgore said with his deep, soothing voice.

Doron looked up at the big, friendly goat and stretched out his hand.

"Heya, big furry goat. I believe we did."

Asgore looked at him first confused, then struck with realization.

"Y-you? But h-how is that possible? You should be at least a very, very old man right now!"

Doron laughed and laughed very heartily.

"Yeah, I should but you see sometimes the release of Death is not granted to certain people and sometimes even Time refuses to help. Especially if you are cursed for your deeds and need to repay your crimes."

Asgore blinked a few times, before he took hold of the hand and quickly pulled the human into a big hug. "I never thought I would see my old friend again."

"Never thought I would too, Fuzzball." A cough was uttered by the third concious person in the room.  
"don't mean to interrupt your little moment there, but I think we have something to deal with." The skeleton gestured towards the small frames on the ground.

Upon seeing one of them Asgore became shocked again and rushed over to Chara. "My child!" He leaned over her. She did not wake up.

"Asgore, you know there is always a reason I'm around... The reason this time... was her." Doron told him with a tone of regret.

The king turned around looking him in the eye. He was near tears, but he was not crying.

"What do you mean? She is just a normal human child like you once were. Why were you here for her?"

The human slowly walked over to him.

"I had... two reasons for this. First was because I felt someone messing around with immense amounts of determination. The second..." he was now near the small figure, gently caressing her "... I wanted to find my dear sister after all these years."

Asgore looked at him surprised at his statement. "So you mean..."

"Yes, Chara is my biological sister. But we didn't grow up together."

Movement came to the small frame that was Frisk. She slowly tried to stand up, hissing at the pain that wrecked her body.

"heya, kid, how are you feeling?" Sans was kneeling beside her.  
"I... feel like bare bones." Frisk managed to say under immense pain, causing the skeleton to lightly chuckle. "And I have pain all over me."

"wow kid, you seem very punny and quite humerus to me." The child smiled from the puns, everthing else being to painful.

"Yikes, sorry about that, little one." Doron came over, having the an expression telling Frisk he knows that pain. He gave him something little.  
"Here eat this, will make you feel better, but it will not taste very great." It was a small candy-looking thing, so the girl decided to eat it. It really was awful, but she did feel better.

"Warned you it would be not the best taste." he kneeled down.

"But I need you to do something. And I'm sorry to ask this of you, but please reset." Frisk shot him a fearful look. "Don't worry you will still have your body and Chara will not be in control of you. And... " he came closer to Frisk "I broke your fight button just in case." he backed up, allowing frisk to look up to him. Sans who listened to the whole ordeal joined in.

"kid, if you want to make your wrongs right again, you will have to anyway. but I still have a question for Doron." He stood up, his eyes going pitch black. "Just who are you?"

Doron slowly goes into standing position.

"Well, I should formly introduce myself, shouldn't I?" he said. He turned towards Sans.

"My name is Doron. I don't have any surname because I was outcast of mankind. I am what you would call a Hunter. A hunter of those straying away from the right path and those trying to make others do it. And, like it or not, I am the biological brother of Chara Dremurr, adopted daughter of Toriel and Asgore Dremurr." he held out his hand out. "Nice to meet you, Comic Sans Gaster."

The skeleton let his eye flash blue. "What did you just call me?"

"I know about your past due to the powers my soul gives me. Your Karmic Retribution is derived from it for example."  
Doron was still calm not letting the skeleton break his stride."If you want to know come find me on the surface in the next timeline. I will wait for you."

With those words, he turned to Frisk. "So kid, our time is up for now. We will meet again, hopefully under better circumstances. Would you please reset now, before the skeleton skins me alive?"

Frisk looked to Sans and he seemed to be about to do exactly that, making Frisk chuckle as she nodded to him.  
Soon she was filled with the familiar feeling of determination as the world around flashed white to fade to the "reset screen".


	3. Author's Note

**Heya...**

 **Okay, I think i have some explaining to do first.  
I didn't write or update ANYTHING for a good while.  
I am sorry for that. I have no excuse. I hope i can be forgiven.  
Other than that... I don't think i will make this story to long.  
Problem is... I do have no clue where to with this. I mean okay, yeah the route with Chara AND Frisk.  
But afterwards... I have no freaking clue. There is a few things i can go with. But...  
That will involve on the following things:  
1\. Chara and Sans fighting again, this time without restraints for both of them.  
Short explanation here. I think both hold back. Chara because Frisk makes them. Sans because he somewhat wants to hold on to the promise, he made.  
But... I really dislike the thought of it because... Doron can't play another part in that and i want to involve him...  
plus I kinda did that already with one of the OneShots... And i freaking hate the idea of them fighting.  
2\. Chara and Sans become friends, then someone else messes with the timeline. Both have to fight together.  
Problem here is... I would need an enemy. And they would resemble what most people think of Chara. A ruthless killer...  
Plain nope. It's just plain and... do you really want to see those going anime style ham on someone not at all important.**

 **3\. Chans fluff... You don't want me writing stuff like that... I'm extremely awful at it. I mean it. I tried many times and every single time was a nope.  
And that's about it. See the problem?  
Anyways, thanks for reading this awfully long note...  
A chapter (even if short) will be posted after this.  
With this I will bid my farewell. See you again sometime.**

 **PS: Hopefully soon.**


	4. Chapter 3: Mercy of someone else

Frisk strolled over to the 2 buttons, hovering her hand over one of them, as a scream erupted from behind, making her jump and turn.

Behind her was the familiar figure of the first fallen human, but something seemed to restrain her. She struggled against her invisible holds, but was unable to break them.

"WHAT IS THIS TRICKERY? WHY AM I NOT ABLE TO BREAK THIS?" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Frisk snickered.

"I've got to hand it to your brother. He knows how to annoy you he most." She walked over and sit down next to her. "Also I would appreciate for you not to scream in this room. Gives me headache."

"And why shou-" she stopped speaking, realizing she couldn't scream anymore.

"What did you do?" she asked clearly starting to have fear crawling up her spine.

"Oh, I just made you follow the rules of this place." Frisk smiled at Chara, worsening their situation.

"Th-The rules of this place?" Chara was clearly not understanding what she meant.

"Yeah, if you listened to Doron all this time you would've understood it. But no, were to occupied with fighting him. But I had all the time in the world, so I listened. It was a bit of an cryptic message, but I could follow what he tried to say."

"What do you mean?"

"Quite simple, actually. You see, look at this space as a house that belongs to me. In every house, there are rules to follow for guests and inhabitants." Frisk played with her hair for a bit, before continuing. "Do you understand what I'm trying to imply here?"

Realization dawned on the second child. "So you mean, that... you have control over everything here, even me?"

Frisk smiled at that. "Yep, that's precisely it. You are just a guest here, while I'm the owner of this place, meaning you will have to follow MY rules." Frisk was clearly amused by Charas' panicked expression.

"What gave you the idea that you were in control, friend?" Now she was just mocking her.

Nonetheless her expression turned serious. "But, let's get to the part, I want to clarify with you."

She stood up releasing Chara from what hold them, motioning for her to follow.

"First up, I wanna say I have not forgiven you for what you have done. This will be the only time that I act not upon my mercy, but on the behalf of someone else." Chara was shocked by the statement. She understood that this child was a kind one before. Giving everyone mercy, even when they tried to kill her over and over. But what she just said meant, that she messed up big time.

"Second is, I may say that this is mercy, but honestly this is way more harsh than anything Sans or I could ever do." Frisk looked Chara straight into the eyes. Chara in that moment noticed she wasn't squinting like usual, but revealed her eyes to her. They had different colors, one deep crimson red the other a beautiful blue. She was to stunned to speak, but nodded in understanding.

"Your punishment as I may say... is not death or any kind of eternal suffering." Frisk turned to one wall, walked towards it laying her hand against it. Immediately the black wall changed to the scenery of Judgement Hall, the moment they were cut by that strange technique of Doron.

"When he did that, he separated our souls from one another. We're both on our own right now."

She turned and smiled somewhat sad. "To be honest, I kinda feel lonely being alone in my head like this, but it has to be done." Then Frisk shrugged. "On the other hand being lonely doesn't seem so bad, when the other choice means being together with a murderous soul." She lifted her hand from the wall, making it go black again.

"Anyway, as I was saying, your punishment is not as simple as you might think. Most importantly, you will be on my journey with me." Charas' face grew more confused.

"Also, your fight button will be broken, so no LOVE for you, my friend." Chara knew this wasn't all, but couldn't expect what's to come next.

"And for the final touch you have to befriend everyone and make it up to them in some way. Consider it your trial. If you fail you will not have another chance and you will be eradicated and trust me wouldn't Doron plead for you..." Frisk chuckled lightly.

"In Sans' words... **You'd be dead, where you stand.** " as the girl told the other that her tone was quite professionally mimicking Sans.

It made Chara shiver. But … she knew the worst was yet to come.

"Oh, I nearly forgot your last punishment and I insist to carry it out." Fisk smiled an evil smile.

"You are not allowed to have any kind of chocolate, until your punishment is over." Charas world broke.

 _No chocolate?_ Her face and facade fell. She began to cry.

Everything seemed pointless. How can she live without chocolate?

"Never thought I'd get to see the great and mighty Chara cry." The other girl mocked her.

Chara didn't care. She would never see chocolate again. She cried on.

"Come on, you can eat chocolate when we've done everything." Frisk was slightly annoyed.

But the other cried on.

"Are you freaking kidding me right now?" She grabbed the girl and slapped her.

Chara grew angry at that. "What do you think your doing?"

"Snapping you out of it, idiot. I can't have you sitting here all the time." The girl in blue and pink answered with the same anger.

"Oh, yeah? Wanna bet on that?"Chara was growing more and more angry.

"No fights in here." Frisk said quickly. "I may be a pacifist normally, but if I'm pissed off I can very much kill you. Especially in here."

Chara flinched a bit, but then tore herself from Frisks hold. "Whatever."

She sat down looking annoyed. "There is just no way I can make it up to everyone. Sans will kill me on sight." Frisks eyes widened.

"So that is why you were crying." Then she laughed. "Don't worry about that. I will handle him."

Then she turned around her hand placing on top of the reset button.

"If you have problems, just do what I did the first time around here." Chara frowned.

"You mean... flirt with everyone?" The other one turned around, a smug smile on her face.

"Y-you can't be serious... can you?" Frisks smile widened.

"Since when was I not serious about something." The girl in green seemed to have just lost all hope.

Frisk on the other hand... was happy. She could finally talk to her friends again. She could finally save them all again. The thought of that...

 **It filled her with determination.**


End file.
